howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windgnasher
|Source = Franchise}} The Windgnasher is a medium-sized Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Windgnasher was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Snafflefang, Snifflehunch, Shovelhelm, Thunderclaw and two other Unknown Dragons. Physical Appearance Egg Windgnasher eggs are normally round-shaped eggs. They have some spikes on them, with larger ones clustered at the top. They are the color of the dragon which will hatch, with the spikes being a darker shade of that color. Hatchling to Adult The Windgnasher is a medium sized dragon, but with a strong built. It has a distinct hump on its back and snout. In addition, it has a crown-like frill at the back of its head. Its body is covered with bumps throughout, and the tip of its tail is armed with a mace-like bludgeon. Its back legs are short, but relatively big, with three claws each. Its front legs are longer, but thinner than the back legs. Despite having a bipedal built, the Windgnasher walks on all four legs. Titan Wing Titan Windgnashers are dark pink in colour, while the edges of their crowns, wings and spikes are green. These dragons appeared to have grown more spikes and bumps, many of which are longer and sharper. They have small green spots on their wings. Abilities Sense of Smell As a Tracker Class dragon, the Windgnasher is described to have a keen sense of smell, which can detect scents anywhere in the Barbaric Archipelago and beyond. Tail Sweep The Windgnasher uses it's mace-like tail to bludgeon its enemies. Blizzard Attack In the brawl mode of ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Windgnasher is shown to have a "blizzard" attack, a very powerful icy blast with whirling winds, which comes out in concentrated rings, similar to a Whispering Death's fire. Behavior and Personality Windgnashers are friendly dragons, greeting warmly any new dragons in their nests. They appear to not mind if someone is riding them, as long as the rider is a friend. However, when their home is in danger, they will protect it at the cost of their lives, prefering to shoot their blasts from the back. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Several Windgnashers were seen in Valka's Sanctuary, along with her other wild dragons. Gustnudger, a green Windgnasher, welcomed Toothless excitedly. Later, while Hiccup and Valka spend time together, the latter briefly rides an orange Windgnasher, showing her son the bond between her and all the dragons. All the Windgnashers from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle against Drago's Army. One of them was caught in a net, but it was fortunately freed by the Dragon Riders. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Windgnashers bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Games Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon's name was first revealed in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with its other abilities. Two individuals, Gustnudger and Champion Windgnasher were introduced too. Trivia *The Windgnasher is the second dragon with "wind" in its name, with the first being the Windstriker and the third being the Windwalker. *The name Windgnasher was copyrighted by DreamWorks Animation before the release of How to Train Your Dragon 2, but it wasn't known which dragon it belonged to until the game Dragons: Rise of Berk released this dragon in March 2016. **There was a fan rumor about this dragon being a Windgnasher, long before it appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. *The dragon skull seen in Viggo's tent in Dragons: Race to the Edge looks similar to the head of a Windgnasher, due to all of the bumps on its face and the frill on the back of its head. The only difference is the massive horns that the skull has, which is a feature that the Windgnasher lacks. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Tracker Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons